


Luci Angst

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [5]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: This takes place during the scene in the black room when Luci was by herself.
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793





	Luci Angst

Luci sighed shakily and leaned against the door. Her breathing was heavy and her mind scattered. She stood there for some time waiting till she knew both Ivy and Dutch were gone before she fell to her knees and started to tear up. 

“Too close. Too close. Too close. They got too close. Much too close.” She muttered under her breath. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands over her ears. She kept muttering the same phrase over and over again. It was like she wasn’t thinking. And truth be told she wasn’t her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was a specific moment from her youth. 

_ It was back when she was five. Her older brother was terrifying in her eyes. He was tall, mean, and used the cutthroat methods their Mother had taught them. He was always getting close to his victims to show his power. On this day he had been tasked with babysitting the small girl.  _

_ At this age Luci had been conditioned by her Mother to be a proper young lady. A lady that is quiet and follows orders. A lady that respects her elders. A lady that her Mother could be proud of. Someone her Mother could give the company to. Nothing like how she was currently. Luci’s older brother did not hesitate to torment her once he was left alone with her. _

_ “Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” Luci yelled as her brother pulled her the hair towards the kitchen.  _

_ “HAHAHA OR WHAT LULU? WHAT’S LITTLE OL LULU GONNA DO?” He gave an evil smile before dunking her head under the water. He held her head under the water for minutes at a time and barely let her breathe in between dunks.  _

_ “Aww is little Lulu gonna cry? Cry like the rotten brat she is?” _

_ “Shut up!” _

_ “Watch your tongue. What would Mother think if she heard you talking like this?” _

_ She sat on the floor soaked glaring at him. He stepped closer and Luci felt powerless. He towered over her. There was nothing she could do about that. He held her up by her wrist and kept talking down to her. And this happened every time. Every time her brother babysat her they would end up in this cramped corner of the kitchen trapped by her brother’s height.  _

Wh….why…..why was she thinking of this? Dutch was nothing more than a coward. A coward that got ballsy and pulled this bullshit. Her breathing rapidly began to quicken and she couldn’t think about anything. All she could think about was what she wanted to do at that moment. She wanted to cry and scream and yell and sob but she wouldn’t she couldn’t. She couldn’t do any of those things. At least not in front of anyone here. If she did it would be like back when she was younger. They would pity her or just think she was faking.

She would never do such things here where every weakness could be exploited and used against her. She couldn’t end like her father. She refused. But what could she do? Her normal way of running things was to be mean and never let them get close. She never had the need to get violent and when she did, she got it over with quickly. 

Was the only way to deal with this issue to follow her Mother’s rules? What were the rules she had been taught? She had been ignoring them for so long she’d almost forgotten them.

_ 1 Sit still and look pretty. “ _ _ You will not speak unless spoken to and you will keep your rotten tongue in your mouth. Your only goal is to look pretty and be polite. _ _ ” _

_ 2 Back straight and legs crossed. “ _ _ Sit right young lady. Your posture is terrible and makes you look like a fool. Now tell me are you a fool? _ _ ” _

_ 3 Address everyone you respectfully, “ _ _ You will respect those born better than you little girl. I will not have you embarrassing me in public. Do you understand? _ _ ”  _

_ 4 Keep your thoughts to yourself “ _ _ You are much too quick to respond with nasty and rude comments. Keep your mouth shut before you embarrass yourself _ _ ” _

Yea those were the rules she had to live by. That and the final rule “Mother is always right”. She had no choice here did she? She had to listen to Mother. She always ended up listening to Mother. She wiped her tears, took a few deep breaths, and fixed her clothes. Took her hair and put it up in a bun using the flower hairpin to hold it in place. Straightened her back and held her head up.

When she looked into her compact mirror she couldn’t see the alter ego she had grown to love and be happy with. All she could see was the same small child that couldn’t even stand up to her brother. 

How pathetic….


End file.
